Judge Doom
Judge Doom is one of many villains allied to Master Xehanort, the Horned King, and the 13 darknesses in Kingdom Hearts III: Reconnect. Character Judge Doom is the much-feared Judge of Toontown. Despite presiding over a city of Toons, Doom is totally without mirth and passes capital punishment on Toons who break the law, placing them in a chemical vat of turpentine, acetone and benzene (essentially oil, paint thinner, and film dissolver) which he dubs "The Dip". This concoction will dissolve Toons, permanently killing them. He wears gloves supposedly to avoid the mess (but as it is soon revealed, it is actually to prevent himself from being dissolved). The Judge employs Toon henchmen (the "Toon Patrol") to assist him in hunting down Roger for the murder of Marvin Acme, which he framed for the act he did himself. Personality Judge Doom displayed two very different personalities in the visit, both equally menacing to his enemies. Judge Judge Doom is a calm and reserved man without mercy and brutally executes those who perceives as guilty or stand in his way. He has an ambition to erase Toon Town in order to create a freeway due to its profit and potential benefits; buying then dismantling the "red car" to avoid competition and taking money from his theft at the bank to launch the project. Judge Doom also possess cunning as he lures out Roger Rabbit with the "Shave and a Haircut" trick. He had a Hitler complex which he tries to deny to the extent of disguising himself as a human to try to rid the world of Toons, despite being one himself. However when he was being run over, he acts like a Toon (screaming incomprehensible noises in fear) and does not deny it once the jig was up, but "not just any Toon"... Toon After Judge Doom re-inflates himself and reveals himself as Teddy's killer with reunion with Eddie he tells him why he should not remember his eyes, but his voice (which grows higher until it reaches a horrifyingly high pitch) and his eyes turn to daggers ready to kill him. Though he doesn't talk again until his demise, he pursues Eddie when he was running away, turns on the cannon to melt Roger and Jessica once he was pushed to the ground, punching Eddie with an anvil, turning it into an buzz saw to demonstrate how lethal it was and the swirling eyes with a wide grin as he was gradually getting closer to kill Eddie. All these traits show he was a deranged and sadistic psychopath who enjoys making his victims watch as their friends die and loves to kill them slowly in the most agonizing way. He does have fear of death, as he instantly panicked as soon as the Dip hit him and screamed as he dissolved. Role in Reconnect When Sora and his friends are first introduced to Judge Doom, Lt. Santino confides to Eddie Valiant that Doom bought the election. Later, at the Terminal Bar, Doom uses the "Shave and a Haircut" trick to lure Roger out, then prepares to execute him. After a brief scuffle inside the bar, the Judge orders the weasels to capture Roger and Eddie Valiant. Roger realizes he's in trouble with Doom after him and begs Eddie to hide him. When Eddie learns that studio head R.K. Maroon is connected to the plot to frame Roger, Eddie interrogates him, but Maroon pleads that he is "a dead man" if he confesses. Just as Maroon is about to spill everything, he is killed by an unseen gunman who nearly shoots Eddie as well. Upon chasing the killer to Toontown, Eddie catches Jessica Rabbit, thinking she's the murderer, but Jessica reveals that Judge Doom was the one who killed Acme and Maroon. Soon afterwards, Doom traps Eddie, Jessica and Roger in the Acme Factory to explain his scheme: Erase Toontown from the map using a giant, mobile vat of dip linked to a high-pressure water cannon and then build a freeway over it. Doom then plans to retire from being a judge and control all the profits from the new road system. Doom also reveals that he is the sole stockholder of Cloverleaf Industries and explains that he bought the "red car" (the Pacific Electric Railway) for the sole purpose of putting it out of commission. He then orders Jessica and Roger Rabbit to be tied up and raised into the air via skyhook to be sprayed by the dip cannon. Valiant distracts the weasels using hilarious antics (partly while singing The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down to the accompaniment of an orchestrion-like instrument playing the tune) to make them literally laugh themselves to death, thereby releasing their hearts to Kingdom Hearts, then attempts to rescue Roger and Jessica when he is interrupted by Doom. The two men then square off, dueling with various ACME props. During the fight, Judge Doom is run over by a steamroller, but does not die as expected. As the steamroller crushes him, Doom's body is flattened into a flimsy paper-thin shape, revealing himself to be a Toon wearing an assortment of fake, but live, props, such as fake eyeballs, false teeth and a rubber mask in order to disguise his Toon body. After he re-inflates with an oxygen tank, he shows his red toon eyes and talks in a high squeaky voice and Eddie recognizes Doom as the bank robber in Toontown long ago who murdered his brother, Teddy Valiant, thus triggering his hatred towards Toons and explaining how Doom managed to buy the judicial election and the trolley car company. Although Sora laughs right back at Doom for having such a squeaky voice, which he believes makes him absolute ridiculous, Doom roars in his madness that he will make sure that the Keybearer comes to learn to fear him after he's through with him. Being a Toon, Doom turns out to be capable of sprouting an anvil and an extendable buzzsaw from his hand, with which he attempts to kill Eddie and Sora. In the end, Eddie proves to be too clever, using his own dip concoction to dissolve him, leaving behind his human disguise. Doom melts and burns away screaming before he dies. A crowd of various Toons then surround his burned empty suit and melted face and wonder what kind of Toon he was. It hasn't been revealed what type of Toon he was, or if he was one specific type of Toon at all, but the Toons seem to agree that they don't need to know, and decide to live happily ever after when the will of Marvin Acme suddenly appears in Roger's possession, granting full ownership to the citizens of Toontown. In a later visit to Toontown, Master Xehanort arrives in the Acme Warehouse to use the powers of darkness to turn Doom's melted paint into a gaint Heartless called the Big Dipper. Xehanort then orders the creature to enter Toontown and destroy it completely so that he can obtain the heart of that world. Sora is summoned by Roger Rabbit to deal with the problem of the Big Dipper melting Toontown's buildings and cities. Sora manages to defeat the Heartless by freezing Doom's dip body, then shattering it with a Sonic Blade attack, releasing Doom's heart from his body. Doom's heart is then captured by Master Xehanort, who later uses it as a sacrifice to summon Chernabog from Bald Mountain during the fighting between the 7 lights and 13 darknesses. Powers and abilities In his flesh-and-blood guise, Doom uses his skull-headed swordstick and ACME products to fight Valiant. While in his Toon form, he has evil red eyes and a squeaky voice, and is able to produce an arsenal of tools from his body which he can employ as weapons, including a buzzsaw and an anvil. He uses springs in his feet to jump far distances, and (like most Toons) can survive anything but his own dip, which dissolves him to his death. Boss Strategy "The booze has gotten to your head, Valiant!" Boss Attacks (Form 1) Moves: *'Swordplay' Doom whips his sword about rather swiftly with a good amount of skill. *'Swift Dodge' Doom avoids a good number of attacks with his great agility. *'Dip' Doom fires a squirt gun of dip at Donald or Goofy *'Vulture' Doom's toon vulture (cut from the movie) swoops in to attack either you or your helpers randomly. *'Boxing Sora' Doom is pretty strong physically and can punch at Sora and his helpers as well as toss crates and ACME items at them. Action Commands: *'Watch the Birdie' Hitting Doom's vulture will knock the bird at Doom, causing him damage and distracting him. *'Dip Ahead' Sora uses the keyblade to deflect Doom's dip squirtgun back at him, causing great damage. *'Coyote's Example' Some ACME objects can be used against Doom (i.e. portable holes, magnets, iron glue, etc.) which affect Doom in various ways. Boss Attacks (Form 2) Moves: *'Looks Could Kill' Doom shoots literal daggers from his eyes *'Anvil Chorus' Doom shapeshifts his hand into an anvil to pummel Sora and friends with incredible strength *'See, Saw!' As in the movie, Judge Doom lets loose with a ridiculously extended buzzsaw hand. *'Give 'Em a Big Hand' Instead of an anvil, Doom uses a giant gloved hand to hit Sora. It's not as strong, but it's faster. *'Spring is here' Doom leaps around via toon springs on his feet. *'Modus Operandi' When Doom leaps, he may disappear offscreen to drop a piano, safe, or other heavy unwanted ACME object towards your head. Action Commands: *'Fall is here' If Sora hits spring-jumpin' Doom, the judge will lose control and land in a dip puddle, causing good damage. Battle Quotes "I'm judge, jury, and executioner!"-Randomly during battle "You ridiculous toons are finished!"-Before squirting dip "It's over, Mr. Sora."-When Sora is getting low on HP "Don't just sit there-- get them!"- summoning vulture "You'll never catch me, you're dead! You're all dead!"- random "Oh No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"- when defeated Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Horned King's Alliance Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Non-Fanon Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes